A Stop at a Cursed Motel
by ninjatshadowcat
Summary: 12 teenagers of Konoha High decided to hang-out at a haunted house, which was where many disappearances occured. After giving up on trying to find the haunted house, they have no choice but to stay at a motel for the night. However, none of them could've guessed that their stay at the motel was no coincidence. They have to outsmart the so-called, 'ghosts', or be trapped forever!
1. Chapter 1: The Search pt 1

A Stop at the Cursed Motel

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (but I wish I did). **

Chapter 1

Dashing Through the Forest, In a One-Pony Broken Cart…

* * *

"Hey Sasuke! Are you still alive back there?" the driver shouted, while looking back at the passengers in the cart.

The person, crouched against a stack of hay, grumbled, annoyed at his teammate, the famous, one-and-only loser in all of Konoha High. He hated chatting non-stop chatterboxes like his obnoxious, blond teammate. The blond boy was also at the same time annoyed that his raven-haired teammate only grunts arrogantly as if every statement he made was idiotic and annoying.

_However, being stuck with Naruto is probably the least of my problems_. Sasuke thought.

Glancing beside him, Sasuke spotted pink hair sticking out from behind the hay cart. Another annoying classmate decided to tag along, and this one, used to attract to him like a moth to fire. However, **used to** doesn't mean that she no longer is. Now, her fan girl attitude kicked back in and all he heard from beside him are giggles of excitement. No matter how many times he told her this was _not _a date, she doesn't listen. She even decided to wear make-up and a flashy red dress on such a freezing, cold night. Luckily, he piled enough hay between them to avoid her attempts to have physical contact with him.

"Hey Sasuke," the blond, spike-headed boy yawned. "Let me rest in the cart for a while. It's not fair you are the only one who gets to spend quality time with Sakura."

_As if __**I **__really wanted to be stuck here in the first place, _Sasuke thought in annoyance. He thought driving the cart may be his best option at first, but the thought of Sakura clinging to him didn't appeal to him either.

"Naruto," Sasuke said, glancing up at him. "Why does it seem that this road will never end?"

Naruto frowned and replied, "Hmm. It is kinda weird. I mean, we've been on this road for the last hour or something."

Sasuke gaped at him, mouth wide. _An hour without seeing anything meaningful, _Sasuke thought, shaking his head in disappointment.

"So basically, you're lost," Sasuke sighed.

"Well," Naruto explained, with a quirky smile. "I think we should relax and just follow the pony."

Sighing, Sasuke face palmed and muttered, "Thanks a lot, for suddenly forgetting the route when you said that we were on the right path a minute ago."

"Hey! It's not my fault we got an old pony," Naruto complained. "That old geezer was so selfish he lent us the slowest pony on earth!"

"And whose fault was it when we had hardly any money to pay," Sasuke glared at him, "after using all his money on ramen."

Naruto gave a nervous smile. "Well–incase this really was going to be our final dinner, I thought we should enjoy it."

Sasuke's gaze was still unimpressed. "And who agreed to pay for **everything**?"

"Hey!" Naruto argued. "At least I didn't lie about bringing a Ferrari."

"What?" Sasuke asked, confused.

Now it was Naruto's turn to look confused. "Sakura told me you would bring a Ferrari."

Sasuke face palmed. _Of course Sakura would be so excited she'd say something like that, _he thought.

"Anyways," Sasuke continued, "If that 'so-called' haunted house didn't exist after all, we should head back soon. It's almost 12, and I bet everyone else were smart enough to not come here in the first place."

Naruto put on a great grin and said, "This is the first time I heard Sasuke call himself an idiot."

"Naruto –" Sasuke began, but the pony suddenly cried out.

"Woah," Naruto shouted and pulled at the reigns. "What's happening?"

Suddenly, the pony's legs gave away as it slid down a muddy slope, cutting into the sinister, damp forest straight ahead. The whole cart creaked and tumbled down with the pony's weight while the passengers' horrified shriek echoed through the night.

All they could do was hold on as tight as they could to the reigns and the cart as they were thrown into the wilderness along with the pony. Naruto made a grab for Sakura as she, instead, grabbed onto Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Hold on!" Sakura screamed beside Sasuke, wrapping her arms around him, as if suffocating him to death. Her red dress flared upwards, covering Sasuke's face from any chance of breathing in air.

Naruto was about to protect Sakura, but when he saw her dress rise and reveal the lacy material underneath it, Naruto couldn't help but nose-bleed and feint with a dreamy expression stuck on his face.

_Just why did I agree to this in the first place? _Sasuke thought before he gagged and blacked out.

* * *

Hours ago at Konoha High…

"Hey guys!" Naruto shouted, grabbing hold of Sakura and Shikamaru.

"Naruto! Quit jumping around like you're sugar-high," Sakura groaned.

"How troublesome." Shikamaru shook his head disapprovingly.

"I've got a great idea for this weekend!" Naruto cheerfully told everyone.

Ino glared at him and snorted, "Don't tell me it's another one of those stupid 'videotape-Kakashi's-embarrasing-and-perverted-moments-and-put-them-all-on-youtube' operations. "

"Seriously, Naruto," Tenten sighed. "All that was on tape was Lee and you reading those pervy books. We almost suffocated under Kakashi's lice-filled mattress!"

"But then, I'm sure Sakura and Ino enjoyed it," Naruto snickered, before being punched by a red-faced Sakura and a red-faced Ino. One death look from Sasuke was enough to tell Naruto to not bring up what happened back then.

"What are you people doing here," Kiba walked to them from the distance, with Hinata shy like always, and Shino, blending in like a background character behind him.

"We were listening to Naruto's nonsense blabber," Ino complained. "He was thinking of making us do one of those idiotic missions again!"

"No! It's nothing like that," Naruto defended himself, "I was thinking about exploring the haunted house on rd.4!"

Dead silence followed (except for Choji's endless chewing on his chips.)

"Wow, Naruto," Sakura said, breaking the silence with a chuckle. "I can't believe you seriously believe in children stories like that."

"However, if you read the article of the front page of the Konoha Times," a boy with long raven hair said, looking up from the newspaper, "You'll see that this might not be just a story."

"Neji, what do you mean?" Tenten inquired as she bent forward to read the article.

"It says here that recently, people are beginning to disappear after visiting a haunted house located somewhere at Konoha's rd. 4," Neji explained to the audience. "It appears that the disappearance only occurs after midnight. For now, nobody knows the whereabouts about the missing victims. The only evidence is a traumatized victim who managed to escape. However, the police couldn't find anything suspicious in the day. There are no dead bodies. No torn, ancient building. There's just a deserted road."

"Rd.4 is after all, the famous 'road of death,'" Shino said, pushing his shades up against his eyes.

"There is NO way I'm going to go explore a place like that, even if it did exist," Sakura exclaimed, eyeing Naruto angrily.

"Are you scared, Forhead?" Ino smirked at Sakura.

"I just don't want to save your sorry ass, in case you die out there, Ino Pig," Sakura fought back.

"Cut it out you two," Shikamaru sighed, slouching against the wall with the words 'boredom' clearly marked across his face. "Both of you are so troublesome."

"I-I don't think we should go," Hinata suddenly stuttered while fiddling with the hem of the skirt of her uniform. "W-What if ghosts really do exist? W-Who knows what might happen to us?"

Naruto just gave her a huge smile and responds, "Well, I'll tell you what will happen to us. We'll be the heroes who save the poor people from the haunted house and become famous! We'll find the ghost or whatever and become rich! Then, we could buy…"

Naruto's voice trailed off as he started counting his fingers.

"Shikamaru, how many Ichiraku ramen could I buy with a billion dollars?" Naruto asked, after giving up on doing mental math.

"Idiot!" Sakura stormed, punching Naruto hard on the head and exclaimed sarcastically. "Honestly. If you could ever become a billionaire, I would marry you."

Naruto, rubbing the sore bump on his head, groaned. "All women want is money."

That made Ino giggle, while Sakura retorted, "Sometimes, I really couldn't tell if you're just too dumb to understand sarcasm, or if you would really like to get punched, Naruto."

"I think we should check out the haunted place though," Kiba said, saving Naruto from receiving another punch from Sakura before he said something stupid.

"I think this is interesting and worth investigating," Neji said in deep thought, with Tenten nodding vigorously in agreement beside him.

"There's no way I'm going to go **that** late at night," Sakura complained.

Ino nodded and added, "That's right. There's no way I'm going to stay up all night just to play hide-and-seek-in-the-dark with a bunch of immature brats, right Sasuke?"

Naruto turned to face Sasuke, but he was shocked to see such a grim expression on his friend's face. Everyone else also noticed it and the hallway suddenly became tense. Sakura couldn't help but let out a soft gasp.

"Neji," Sasuke turned to him, his eyes becoming sharp like daggers. "Is it true that wherever this place is, it's located somewhere on Konoha's infamous rd.4?"

"Yes," Neji replied, his gaze as steady. "According to the police and the only survivor, that is where the only clues lead to."

"If that's the case, I'll go along with the plan," Sasuke commented, the cold expression leaving his face.

Nobody gave much thought to Sasuke's reason, except Shikamaru. However, he shrugged the thought off, believing that it's too troublesome to deal with something like this.

Tenten poked Ino and Sakura.

"So, will you girls tag-along this time?" Tenten asked.

Ino and Sakura looked at each other, still unwilling.

Tenten then told them, "Imagine this weekend's experience as a date with Sasuke!"

Hearing the girls squeal in excitement made Shikamaru sigh and mumble another one of his catchpraphes.

"Despite this situation being troublesome," Shikamaru began, "We should make up some group arrangements. Since we have 12 classmates here, we should go in groups of three and meet up with each other at 11:30 at night, in front of the rd.4 sign. From there, we will head out together."

"I'm definitely going to be in the same team as Sasuke," Ino smirked as Sakura.

Sakura straightened herself to appear to be taller than Ino and replied back, "Well, pig, I will be the one with him for sure, and I will be his girlfriend, and have his first kiss."

Shikamaru leaned against the wall as if he has a horrendous headache. In fact, that is probably the problem.

"Listen, troublesome girls. Here are the teams I think we should use. It's troublesome, but I made sure that there is a troublesome person, a smarter person, and a person with more self-esteem. For example, Team 1 would be Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke. Team 2 would be Kiba, Hinata, and Shino. Team 3, the final team, would be Rock Lee, Neji, and Tenten," Shikamaru explained as he watched some of his audience leapt with joy, while others shook their heads in disappointment.

Hinata slumped down, disappointed that she won't be in the same team as Naruto.

"Hey hey, Shikamaru," Ino faced Shikamaru, the word, 'anger', bold across her face. "Just who do you think you forgot?!"

"Oh, Ino," Shikamaru cringed at the sight of her. "You, Choji, and I will be on one team. We're called the Left-Over Team. Luckily, I'm the smartest one here, and you're one of the most troublesome girls around. All boys know that dealing with troublesome girls is the most troublesome thing to do, so I'm basically doing everyone else a favor, by having the second most troublesome person in our circle of friends on my team. I figured out that the gullible Choji and the smart, but lazy me, are probably the best choice to stand against your anger."

Ino, in a raging fit, punched Shikamaru hard on the head.

"Thanks, a lot, genius," she said, sarcastically. "I'll see if you could really stand against my anger."

Suddenly, the bell, signaling the end of the break, rang.

"One more thing before we leave. Everyone, remember to bring a pack to carry some important belongings. Don't bring too much items, or else it's going to be a real drag, but you should all bring emergency supplies, in case something goes wrong," Shikamaru suggested, as he began walking toward his classroom. "And don't be late."

"Let's meet at my place later," Neji announced, with Tenten clapping excitedly beside him.

"Alright," Lee smiled, determined. "We'll hit the haunted house with our full force of youth!"

Team 2 also gathered together, nodding at Kiba's plan before splitting up and going to their individual classes.

When Sakura grabbed Sasuke's arm, Naruto was about to protest about it. However, he saw something flicker in Saskue's eyes. Something familiar he saw a long time ago in elementary school. There's no doubt, that the emotion was none other than hatred.

* * *

**I'd like to hear how you all thought about it! This was my first fanfiction, and my first time attempting to write a humor story, so I appologize if this wasn't very funny. Please review and tell me how you all felt about it! :)**


	2. Chapter 2: The Search pt 2

Chapter 2

–Through the Forest They Go, Screaming All the Way

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

"No Sasuke," someone sobbed, urgently shaking Sasuke's shoulders. "You can't die! We still have a lifetime to spend together!"

_Where am I, _he thought, opening a sore eye. His blurred vision began to focus, until he could see Ino nearly crying, shaking his shoulders uncontrollably fast. However, all the shaking made Sasuke extremely dizzy, until he really did look like he was about to die.

"Hey, Ino Pig!" Another voice called, pushing Ino off Sasuke, yelled, "Get off Sasuke! You're hurting him!" Without Ino's support, Sasuke's head ended up slammed back against the stony floor.

"Ugh. How troublesome," someone sighed, slumping against a sycamore tree. "Ino and Sakura, back off and give him some personal space. I really don't want Sasuke to die before we even reach the haunted house."

Ino and Sakura gave Shikamaru a death gaze, before clumsily getting up.

Sasuke, finally free of the girls, crouched into a sitting position and held his pained head with his left hand, while the right rubbed the sore spot at the back of his head.

"Where am I?" Sasuke asked seriously, while observing his surroundings and the people, who stared anxiously at him. "And why am I here?"

"We should be somewhere along rd.4," Neji suggested, noticing how Sasuke still doesn't respond or seem to understand what has happened.

"Hey buddy, don't tell me you got amnesia," Kiba asked, worried that Sasuke did get amnesia.

Ino and Sakura both gasped, horrified.

"Sasuke!" Sakura cried, rushing to him. "Don't tell me you forgot about your dear girlfriend! We have been dating for almost a year!"

"No! Don't listen to that whore!" Ino basically hollered, elbowing Sakura in the ribs. "Sasuke, look at me. You have to remember that our first anniversary yesterday."

"Don't use the amnesia to take advantage of him," Tenten shook her head disapprovingly at the two girls, who were trying to shove each other away from Sasuke.

Sasuke quickly stood up, ignoring the two girls cat-fighting with each other, and replied, "I couldn't remember everything exactly. I do remember our plan at Konoha high. I also remember portions of riding in a cart here, but I don't understand how I ended up in the wilderness."

Everyone let out a breath of relief, glad that Sasuke wasn't stuck with amnesia at such a critical time.

"Anyways," Shikamaru continued, "it appears that the cart you rode in fell from the slope, along with the pony."

Shikamaru opened a flashlight from his beige, side-strapped bag and shone the light at a pile of scattered wood. It reminded him of an accident when he was on a camping trip in elementary school. A bear has sabotaged and crushed the only washroom available, and it left a huge mess of crippled wood behind.

"The lucky thing is, you guys landed right on the rd.4 sign," Kiba explained pointy at a green, steel board, bent by the collision of the cart. "Otherwise, we might not find you guys buried under that mess."

"And I rescued you, Sakura my love," Rock Lee said, blowing her a kiss, which made her draw back in disgust.

_I can't believe that idiot was leading us on the wrong route the whole time. I bet the others think that we're complete fools, _Sasuke thought, annoyed, before he realized something was wrong.

"Wait a minute," Sasuke began, as he looked around, searching for something – or to be more precise, someone. "Where is Naruto?"

Everyone gaped, surprised.

"Naruto came with you two?" Tenten asked, stunned.

Upon seeing Sasuke frown and nod, the crowd became chaotic.

Shocked, everyone looked around for Naruto. Most of them were all confused and worried. Neji and Tenten began mumbling about what might've happened. Sakura and Ino were never fond of Naruto, but they couldn't help but call out to find him. Meanwhile, Hinata panicked, anxious about what could've been Naruto's fate.

"Alright everyone," Shikamaru called, trying shout over all the commotion. "I think we should send out a party to find him."

Neji nodded in agreement. "I think he should be somewhere nearby, but I really don't know what condition he might be in. Sasuke and Sakura were buried under the pile wood, but they luckily had only minor cuts. Naruto on the other hand, has probably been thrown out of the cart before-"

"Hey guys," Choji waved to them, while stuffing his face full of chips. "Why is a pony chewing on Naruto's pants?"

Everyone gawked, surprised at the sudden comment. They turned to see the pony disappearing back into the forest, with a pair of familiar orange and black gym pants dangling from its mouth.

"Hey," Sakura said, recognizing the pony. "That's the old pony that pulled our cart."

Shino stared, not the least bit amused and replied, "Then Naruto is definitely nearby."

"Yes," Neji nodded, agreeing with Shino's statement. "It's likely that he's still searching in the forest for his pants."

Everyone sighed in relief. Even though it was awkward to imagine the situation Naruto was in, Hinata couldn't help but feel a rush of happiness and reassurance.

"However, if we don't find him soon," Shikamaru warned, "He might get frozen to death in his boxers."

Suddenly, the atmosphere tensed once again.

Sighing, Shikamaru said, "This is troublesome, but we have to come up with a plan."

Unable to calm down anymore, Hinata turned around, heading straight to the unwelcoming forest ahead.

"Hey Hinata!" Neji shouted, running after his cousin. "Don't try doing anything hasty."

"Hinata," Shikamaru called, "You need to think clearly. If we don't decide who will go and how they could find their way back, they'll get lost and they might not find him in the end. The rest of the people should guard our packs, in case-"

"Shikamaru!" Hinata yelled, frustrated. "Every second we're out here talking about making plans means that Naruto is out there in the cold. Don't you understand how scared and lonely Naruto must be feeling right now? We can't waste any more time. What if he trips and hurts himself in the dark? What if he gets surrounded by a pack of hungry wolves? What if-"

Hinata's resolve was cut short, when the cry of the pony echoed through the forest. Everyone froze. It sounded like the pony was being chased. Whatever it was it sounded like a furious beast rampaging through the forest. It was definitely not a good sign. The teenagers could hear the fierce snapping of branches and the rustling of clusters of trees as the pony and whatever was chasing it came closer.

Neji then immediately pulled Hinata behind him and told her, "Hinata. Please stay behind me. Run, in case something goes wrong."

Lee, realizing what Neji was doing, also stood in front of Sakura.

"Sakura," Lee declared, his eyes burned with a fiery passion. "I swear I will protect you with my life, so please leave everything to me."

Looking uncertain and worried, Sakura nodded, feeling ashamed that she never treated Lee nicely before, and now he was here putting his life on his line to protect her.

"Okay guys," Kiba uttered, flicking out a pocket knife. "If you're a man, defend the girls against that monster or whatever it is until the end."

"Neji," Tenten started, not shifting her gaze from Neji, "I'm not leaving without you and everyone else."

Before Neji could say another word, a shadowy image jumped out of the forest into the clearing, panting and snarling angrily, "I'LL KILL YOU – YOU STUPID PONY!"

Without a pause, Shikamaru opened his flashlight, shining light right at the enemy's face, blinding him and making him stagger.

Everyone stared, speechless at what – no – **who** was standing there in front of them.

"N-Naruto?" Hinata asked, her frightened expression melting into a dazzling smile of happiness.

Sasuke muttered something under his breath and turned away, embarrassed that even he had over-reacted.

"Argh. Shikamaru turn off the damn flashlight!" Naruto hollered, shielding his eyes from the blinding light.

Everyone relaxed, glad that they didn't actually have to face a demon and that Naruto was still alive after all.

As Hinata walked towards Naruto, Naruto suddenly backed up and screamed, "Hinata – wait! Don't look at me!"

Clearly embarrassed, he immediately retreated to the forest and hid behind a bush.

Confused, Hinata stopped and quietly asked, "I-Is there something wrong, Naruto?"

"Hinata," Kiba said, signaling her to back off, "Can't you see Naruto needs to p – "

"– take care of his business," Neji interrupted, trying to sound as serious as possible.

"Ew," the girls complained, backing off, "no offense Naruto, but that's gross."

Hinata face turned redder than ever.

"Sakura," Naruto looked at her, clearly offended. "That's not the problem."

"Huh?" Sasuke cocked an eyebrow. "Just what's wrong this time?"

"Well, you see," Naruto let out a nervous laugh, his hand scratching his head. "I was tossed out of the cart and I basically rolled down the slope towards a huge crack in the ground. There's no way I had enough time to stop myself from falling, so I braced myself for the fall. However, just when I almost fell to my death, someone grabbed me by my pants. I was grateful that I was saved from falling and all, but after I was dragged out, I realized that the old pony won't let go of my pants no matter what. I struggled against it, but in the end, the pony took my pants and ran off. That's why I was chasing it like a mad man."

"I get the story," Ino said impatiently. "But you didn't answer our question of why you're hiding behind a shrub."

"Well…you see…" Naruto gritted his teeth, "The pony…also…kinda…ripped my boxers."

"Your what?!" Everyone gawked at him.

"Quit staring at me like that," Naruto groaned, shivering in the dark. "Can't any of you feel even a bit of pity for your poor friend?"

Tenten shook her head disapprovingly. "It's your fault for losing your pants and ripping your boxers, so find a solution yourself."

"Well, at least can anyone lend me a pair of pants?" Naruto asked.

All the boys looked at each other and shook their heads at Naruto.

"Oh – I almost forgot!" Lee suddenly burst excitedly. "I brought something special for everyone. You could wear this, Naruto my friend!"

Lee suddenly kicked off his oversized trousers and took off his puffy, green jacket. Then from his pack, he put on a strange shaped hat.

"Now," Lee announced, standing proud as if he's under a spotlight. "Admire the manliness and youthfulness of...the one and only…Keroro!"

Everyone sweat dropped at the sight of Rock Lee's outfit. It was a pair of one-piece green tights with a matching hat of the anime character, Keroro.

"I can't believe you dressed up like the anime character I watched when I was five," Sakura said, her newly founded respect for him, evaporated.

"Isn't that the alien frog that tried to rule the world?" Ino asked, frowning at his choice. "Aren't you too old for those things?"

Lee gaze burned like two, bright torches. "Ino. You must not abandon your love for your youthful days. I, in fact, brought 11 more outfits to share the youthfulness with all my friends who have forsaken their childhood."

Shikamaru groaned. "Don't tell me those are all you brought in your pack."

Turning to Neji and Sasuke, the nearest to him, Rock Lee grabbed two more of the alien frog outfits and ordered, "Neji, Sasuke, wear those! Prove to everyone that both of you two still treasure your youth!"

Neji and Sasuke both put on the twitched-eyebrow expression.

"I'd rather die," Neji refused.

"I'm sure Naruto would love to wear it," Sasuke suggested, turning to see Naruto still crouched behind the shrub.

_Oh boy, _Naruto thought as he saw Rock Lee approach him. _Thanks a lot Sasuke._

"Naruto. Here's an outfit to prove to the world your youthfulness," Lee said, handing the outfit to him.

Naruto looked around for a way out of this.

He glanced at Sakura and whispered, "Do you have a skirt, Sakura?"

Sakura narrowed her eyes and answered, "No."

"Or maybe you could sew – "

"Hell no!" Sakura shouted. "Sew your own stupid boxers."

Sasuke smirked at his friend's distress and chuckled, "Well Naruto. It's basically a choice between, freezing to death while facing a night of humiliation in ripped boxers, chasing after the pony while we enjoy our time at the haunted house, or wear Lee's tights. To be honest Naruto, the choice really is quite simple."

Naruto mouthed the words 'I hate you' to Sasuke before grudgingly accepting Lee's free outfit.

"There's no need to thank me, youthful Naruto," Rock Lee patted Naruto's shoulder and gave him one of his thumbs up pose. "I'm glad you understand the beauty of youth."

Shikamaru looked up at the sky. The dark clouds are beginning to crowd over the bright moon. Soon, it would be pitched black. He looked at his watch and realized that there are ten minutes before exactly midnight. If they are going to find the haunted house, it's now or never.

"We wasted enough time," Shikamaru told them, adjusting the strap of his bag. "It's time we move on."

_Something isn't feeling right, _Shikamaru thought, looking around at the deep forest. _Is it just me, but why do I have the feeling there's something or someone watching __us? _

Shaking off the thought, Shikamaru turned towards the others, signaling them to get moving.

* * *

_Tick _

_Tock_

_Tick_

_Tock_

"_There are twelve people in total," _a deep voice echoed thought the hall. _"Twelve children."_

"So," a voice said, "We just need exactly twelve more people to gain complete freedom, correct?"

"Hell yeah," a different voice whooped in joy. "I could finally get out of this shitty place."

"It's been a long time since we had some young visitors," another voice said gleefully. "We should make this experience wonderful."

"I won't let them in unless they brought money," someone snorted in disagreement.

"They will admire my work and real art, yeah," another voice snickered.

"Hmph," a voice from the left, grunted in disapproval, "We'll see if they're worth being part of my collection of eternal beauty – "

"Ha!" the snickering voice laughed, "Face it, my master. Your so-called art isn't anything compared to my–"

"Silence," a powerful voice suppressed the uprising argument. "We will be expecting our guests soon. You all should have no problem dealing with children. If no one does anything suspicious, the final stage of our bargain would be complete."

"Freedom at last."

"A complete body!"

"Just what is taking them so long? I hate to wait."

"No worries. They will be cursed like the rest if they couldn't leave before dawn."

* * *

**Note: So that was the second chapter. Sorry if this chapter got kind of off topic. However, I do want to give each character some more individual attention. Your favourite, infamous Akatsuki will soon be in full action, probably in chapter 4, and the storyline will get better then, so please be patient. Please review (I'm desperate for reviews). Tell me if you think it's good, okay, horrible, or anything. :)**

**ps. in case you don't know...Keroro is a real anime character (I really have no idea why I put him in my story...probably because he kind of reminds me of Rock Lee... :/)**


	3. Chapter 3: Lost in the Wild

Chapter 3

Lost In the Wild…While Listening to Ghost Stories

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto (T_T)**

* * *

"My dear youthful friends," Rock Lee began his persuasions again, trying to lighten the mood of the crowd of disheartened, gloomy people. "You all must not abandon the days of your youth!"

For the last nine minutes, the group of 12 brave, young explorers have searched, high and low, for the haunted house or anything that might suggest that there was something suspicious. However, they couldn't find anything along the deserted road. It was as if the entire road was abandoned. It would be exactly 12 soon, and unless they could walk eight kilometers home without collapsing on the road, they have to find a way to survive the night.

_What a fool I am, _Sasuke thought, angrily pacing back and forth. _Why did I think that this would be my chance to finally get to kill __**him**__?_

Everyone were tired and cold in the complete dark. Just as Shikamaru has estimated, the luminous moon has become concealed behind the gathering clouds. Without anything to keep them warm, the students have no choice but to rest and sit together in a circle. Neji sent some of the boys to go with him to gather the pieces of the shattered cart, so they could set a campfire using Shikamaru's lighter.

"Girls," Rock Lee continued, turning to Sakura, Ino, and Tenten, and Hinata. "You would all definitely enjoy wearing my flexible tights."

Ino scooted away from Lee. "I couldn't even imagine myself in **that**."

"Sakura," Lee said, turning his gaze to Sakura while holding his tights in her face. "I guarantee you that you would feel the warmth of those tights, just like the warmth in my heart."

"Oh really," Sakura said, pointing an index finger at Naruto, who has curled up into a tiny ball, his teeth clattering so hard his body shook. "Then why is Naruto, who is using your product, look like a human ice cube?"

Lee gave an embarrassed smile and turned to Tenten and suggested, "Tenten, of all the people here, my tights should help you the most. They will definitely emphasize your almost invisible curves – "

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!" Tenten furiously hollered, punching Rock Lee head first into the muddy ground.

Tired of worrying, Sasuke decided to sit down with the crowd near the campfire. The moment he sat down, he felt searing pain run throughout his body. He groaned and stood up, rubbing his bottom. _Dang, _he thought angrily, _just when did I become so naïve? _Suddenly, a voice chuckled in his mind. _**You are weak, and you always will be. **_Sasuke's eyes widened, clearly surprised to hear the voice he so despised ringing in his head.

Shikamaru glanced at his watch. "How troublesome, it's 12 now."

Shino laid back against a mossy log and said, "Does that mean the operation is cancelled?"

Kiba shrugged, hugging his bulging pack, and replied, "I guess so. I dunno what else to do except trying to stay alive tonight."

Everyone nodded, each with a disappointed and hopeless expression, while trying hard to stay awake.

Suddenly, Neji smiled slyly and asked, "How could we forget the best thing to do at such a time, with a campfire right in front of us?"

Choji looked thoughtful for a moment. "Um, we're supposed to fry some marshmallows, right?"

Naruto suddenly cheered up. "Good idea Choji! Nothing beats eating fried marshmallows! Hey – do you have any marshmallows in that bag of yours?"

Choji shook his head, causing Naruto to sigh. Everyone else then turned to Neji, curious about what he actually had in mind.

"I think it's time for…a ghost story," Neji smiled, rolling his eyes back, revealing pupil-less eyes, while turning on Shikamaru's flashlight to reflect his paper-white face, he looked at Naruto, who screamed, utterly horrified.

Tenten scooted closer to him, extremely excited and smiled, "I love ghost stories!"

_This should be lots of fun,_ Neji smiled inwardly, noting how easily Naruto gets freaked out.

"I don't want to listen to this," Naruto whimpered, covering his ears.

Sakura punched him and pulled on one of his ears and said, "Naruto, quite being such a baby and just listen to what Neji has to say."

"This is a true story of a businessman who was working late one night," Neji began slowly. "He was about to go home, when his co-worker warned him not to take the short route home at night, where he would have to pass a tunnel. He ignored the warning, because he was very tired, so he took the short route home. Therefore, when he was driving in the tunnel, strange things started to happen. All of a sudden, the engine of his car stopped. Then, the lights of the tunnel suddenly all shut down – "

"His co-worker planned to throw him a surprise birthday party, right?" Kiba asked, after giving lots of thought.

Neji glared at him, annoyed that he completely ruined the tension.

"Kiba, don't interrupt Neji's story," Tenten scolded him, while Naruto laughed at Neji's priceless expression.

"Anyways," Neji coughed, his face red from anger, continued his story, "The businessman basically freaked out. He tried to start the engine, but it didn't work. He made a grab for the handle of his car, but he door wouldn't budge no matter what. Then, someone was banging on the window of the car. He couldn't stand it anymore, so he fumbled for his phone to call the police. Just when he was about to call, the lights miraculously turned back on, and his engine also worked. He looked around curiously, trying to see if someone was toying with him or something, but he didn't see anyone. So, he drove back home, assuming that it was just a power shortage. So, after a long night of sleep – " Neji continued, only to be cut short by Lee.

He commented, "What happened to this dear, youthful friend? Was he scared all night? Did a ghost visit him? Did he sleep with all his lights on? Did he – "

"SHUT THE FUCK UP LEE!" Tenten slammed him headfirst into the dirt once again. Turning to the crowd, she added coldly, "The next person who interrupts Neji's story will eat a mouthful of dirt, got it?"

Everyone nodded vigorously at the sight of Lee's pitiful defeat, while Neji gave her a grateful look.

"After a long night of sleep," Neji resumed his story, "He woke up next morning to see that handprints have covered his window. He was so terrified, he immediately hired someone at the carwash station to wash the stains off. However, the person there told him this. 'The handprints are not from the outside… but from the inside'."

Everyone gasped, as dead silence hung in the air. Everyone had their mouths wide open in shock, while their eyes bulged out, as they understood what that meant.

"I thought he was driving alone, though," Naruto said, not getting the story.

"What the – "Neji was once again, utterly speechless. Then, sighing, he said, "Ugh. I can't tell these idiots scary stories. Are you dumb or what?"

"Well," Naruto gave a nervous laugh, "I have no idea why everyone had that expression, but I liked the ending. I'm glad nothing scary happened."

Neji glared at him, not the least bit impressed. "Naruto, the handprints were in the car. That means the ghost was also in the car…do I seriously have to explain that?"

Naruto still looked confused, while Sakura shook her head and commented, "Neji, how you said the story really was scary, but after all the interruptions," she eye-balled Kiba, Lee, and Naruto, who all had a sorry expression, she said, "it's not scary anymore."

Neji stood up and left them, feeling melancholy and depressed, while Tenten chased after him, shouting, "That's not true Neji! I was scared half to death!" Turning around, she gave the troublemakers an 'I swear I'll get you later' look.

Shikamaru, who was lying down, still in his laid back position, suddenly asked everyone, "Did anyone bring something that we could camp with?"

Everyone looked at one another, each saying 'no' or shaking their head.

"How troublesome," Shikamaru mumbled. "If we couldn't find a way to survive the night, we're pretty much good as dead."

This time, real dead silence followed, everyone horrified of the idea of dying right now in the wild. They began flipping through all their items, searching frantically for something they could rely on.

"Didn't any of you guys bring a phone?" Shikamaru asked.

"Imagine what our parents will think if they find out what we're doing," Sakura responded, with nods from the people around her.

" – dog leash, dog treats, dog chew toys, dog brush, dog training gear, dog vitamins and medication, dog waste disposals – " Kiba listed, dumping his bag out.

"Wait," Shino said, "Kiba, why did you bring so many dog items?"

Kiba snorted, "I grabbed the wrong bag before I left. I took my mother's dog training pack by accident. Besides, what do you and Hinata have?"

Shino pressed his shades back and replied, "Collections of different species of bugs."

Kiba smirked at him and said, "Now look who's talking."

"However, unlike you, Kiba, all my bugs are very useful. For example, this – "

"Anyways," Kiba turned to Hinata, avoiding Shino's endless rambling of his bug addiction, "Hinata, what did you bring?"

"K-Kiba," Hinata stuttered, a bit surprised, "I…uh…I brought a camera, a comb, and um…some girl stuff?" Digging further in her pack, Hinata suddenly blushed a deep shade of red.

"Wait – is that a diary?" Kiba asked, as he snatched a small book from Hinata's pack.

"Kiba – no!" Hinata wailed, desperate and upset when he ran around everyone opened to a random page and began reading it out loud. "I really didn't want to go to the haunted house, but I couldn't say no when he looked at me, with that confident, dazzling, heartwarming smile, and his beautiful, sky blue eyes, sparkling like a heavenly angel that descended from the heaven. His – "

"Kiba! Cut that out!" Ino shouted, gagging him and snatching Hinata's diary. "Hinata said it's girl's stuff, so guys should just keep out of all this."

Hinata was about to thank her when she saw Ino flip to another random page and began giggling along with Sakura. She could hear the words 'dirty dreams' and 'I never knew she was this type of girl' inside the conversation. Unable to control herself any longer, Hinata tucked her face in her hands, embarrassed to death. Luckily for her, Naruto didn't seem to suspect a thing, as he laughed along with the crowd.

"Ahem," Shikamaru coughed, trying to grab attention. "I really think we should find out what we could use from what we brought to build a camp, instead of wasting our time gossiping."

Ino and Sakura shrugged and said, "We brought make-up and accessories."

_Girls, _Shikamaru thought shaking his head in disappointment. _I could clearly tell by how you two look like clowns._

"We brought instant food," Naruto and Choji said, stuffing themselves with food.

Shikamaru looked at what he brought himself. They were all useful tools, but they were really not enough for building a huge camp for 12 people. _I was planning for us to walk home right after the haunted house, _he thought, _but I never knew all those idiots came so unprepared. No flashlight or sleeping bags? Just what were they thinking? I thought we should walk home right now, but giving Ino a piggyback ride and tripping on the way back is just as troublesome. Oh well – nothing too bad might happen, right?_

He suddenly heard a distant yet familiar rumble that seemed to be coming from above them. _Oh no, _he thought, looking upwards. _This could only mean one thing._

"Hey guys," Shikamaru got up, brushing off the dirt on his pants. "A storm is rolling in."

"What are we supposed to do then?" Lee asked, finally regaining conscious.

"I'm not sure, but we couldn't just stand in the storm and get wet. However, our biggest problem is that we'll lose our campfire and we really need to find shelter."

"But we're could we find shelter?" Kiba asked, worried.

Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders, clueless of what they possibly could do except retreat to the forest.

Just when everyone were lost in confusion and anxiety, Neji suddenly ran to them, with lightning speed, with Tenten panting heavily behind him.

"Quick," Neji said urgently, finally stopped and pointed down a path none of them were aware of, too dark and steep to notice. "The path there leads to a building. I think it's some sort of motel."

"Motel?" the others asked in unison.

"Why would there be a motel in a place like this?" Shikamaru inquired, very suspicious of the information.

"I know it's strange," Tenten also caught up to him and replied. "But I think we should grasp our chances. It's nothing new or luxurious, but at least there are lights on. I'm sure there are people inside."

Shikamaru was about to protest when all of sudden, lightning stuck a towering pine tree nearby. Thinking that probably finding shelter that won't get struck by lightning or getting wet would be the best option they have, he reluctantly agreed.

After picking up all their stuff, they ambled down the path, before rain pelted down hard on them.

* * *

**Thanks again to the readers who read my story! Anyways, I hope you readers could give me suggestions or tips on my story (that will be very appreciated… XD) Starting from the next chapter onwards, things will start getting crazy with the Akatsukis, so I hope you guys could tune in again… :3 **


	4. Chapter 4: Welcome to the Motel of Dawn

Chapter 4

Welcome to the Motel of Dawn

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…never had…never will**

* * *

Lightning pierced the towering trees from above the sky as a group of 12 ran full speed down the path. It was pitched black, causing the 12 young teenagers to trip and shove each other in the dark.

"OUCH! Naruto you jerk! Don't grab me – "

"Ugh. Sakura, you punched me – "

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry Sasuke! Here, let me massage it for you."

"My bottom already feels better after you say that, Sakura my love. I thought that was something you would do only in my dreams – "

"Dream on Lee! I wasn't even talking to you!"

Finally, the group of 12 arrived at an opening, clear of any more trees. They stared at the motel in front of them in shock, mouths wide open. If they didn't know any better, they would've thought that this was a 5 star hotel. It did look like some sort of medieval castle, but it had lovely antique designs all over the pillars and – bright neon lights. They lights completely ruined the feeling of the beautiful structure in front of them. Shikamaru frowned. "The Motel of Dawn. What a strange name for a motel."

What seemed even odder was the welcome sign. They stared hard at it, trying to make out the words etched into the wooden frame.

* * *

Welcome

No offense leader…but that's a really boring welcome.

Enter only if you brought money…LOTS of money…

Hey bitches. I don't give a shit of why you're here. You better pray to Jashin before you DIE!

Only the strong could enter

The only interesting place to visit in this motel is the swimming pool…

Screw that! The only interesting place to visit is the greenhouse!

Tobi is a good boy! Tobi luvs having friends play with him!

I wish you all a blasting great time and enjoy exploding with excitement…yeah

Do not make me wait any longer. I will guarantee you that I will grant you eternal beauty.

* * *

Sorry that the morons ruined the sign. It's supposed to say 'Welcome to the Motel of the Dawn!' Please do enjoy your time here.

* * *

Everyone sweat-dropped after reading all the crossed out material, deciding to give up on even trying to understand what all that meant. Neji shook his head, considering the sign completely laughable. Just when they were about to reach for the door knob, the door swung open itself.

"Woah," Shikamaru said, surprised as everyone else.

"Um, guys," Naruto started, beginning to get goose bumps all over his skin. "Don't tell me that the door just opened on its own."

This time, there really was dead silence, except for the crackling of the trees, vibrating threateningly in the sharp wind. Everyone took a step back, observing the door and what lay beyond it. Suddenly, the huge, neon lights flickered and died, leaving the young travelers in the dark once again.

"D-don't tell me it's actually" Sakura began, her eyes darting left and right, waiting anxiously for something to happen.

Naruto gulped. "It's the haunted house! Run guys, before – "

Just then, a flame flickered to life inside the house. Everyone turned towards the flame and the approaching footsteps, wondering who it was. Naruto immediately turned to run, but Sasuke grabbed onto his collar.

"I deeply apologize," a beautiful woman soon came to view. "We unfortunately had a power shortage."

Everyone just stared at her. Naruto and Lee looked at her, wide-eyed. The girls were shocked by her beauty, admiring her clear, paper-white skin, her lovely purple hair draping down loosely on her face, and how sleek she was, her sparkling, sapphire blue dress fitted her form perfectly, while the opening revealed her perfectly-shaped right leg. Sakura gaped and thought that compared to this lady, she was really out of the competition. Shikamaru looked at her bored, before asking, "Does that mean the power is off the whole night?"

The lady smiled at him. "Well, no. It's common for this to occur, especially when there's lightning at night. But don't worry. The power always turns back on immediately, so please do come in. It's really cold outside."

The group hesitantly agreed, before stepping into the motel. Sasuke was about to go in, when he was hit by a powerful memory. _**Don't come any closer, or else I'll kill you just like how I killed Mother and Father. Run away and cling to your pitiful life. You are weak, and you'll always be weak…**_

"Earth to Sasuke," Naruto said, waving his hand in front of Sasuke, trying to catch his attention. He cringed, watching Sasuke's face suddenly explode in anger, the same expression he saw at Konoha High earlier ago.

_It's that memory again. I definitely came here before. Itachi was here! _Sasuke thought, as he lunged into the building. "Hey wait up, Sasuke!" Naruto called after him, confused at his reaction.

The moment the 12 entered the building, the lights flickered back to life. Everyone took a good look at the inside of the hotel, before gasping. Despite the elegance of the outside, the inside has been completely modernized. They were in a huge room, the walls with black wallpaper and red clouds. However, there weren't any doors. The moment they entered, the door towards the entrance snapped shut, revealing a black and red wall just like the room. Ino immediately turned around to find the handle, but there wasn't a handle either. She frowned. _Woah, what's happening? Where's the handle?_

"Oh, I forgot to mention this, but to navigate in our motel, you have to move by sliding panels." To set an example, the lady pressed into a tile embedded in the wall on the right, causing it to slide it to the right. As expected, a door opened.

"However, there are hundreds of panels throughout this motel, so please don't try to move the panels if you have no idea where it will lead you."

Everyone slowly nodded, but they were very confused. _This is strange, _Neji thought. _Who has heard about a motel that seriously uses panels to move around?_

Shikamaru frowned when he noticed a fold-up sign on the reception desk. "I must say, but for a motel, the cost is quite expensive. I don't think we could pay for – "

The lady gave a nervous laugh. "Sir, I apologize for that – misunderstanding. Our…boss always raises the price, but for a night's stay, I believe I should be able to arrange a suite for all twelve of you, without having you pay any additional fees."

"Wow," Naruto exclaimed, jumping up and down in excitement. "I can't believe it – a suite! And it's for free! I love you, lady! You are awesome!"

The lady smiled sweetly at them and gave them a gesture to follow her. "If you are all fine with the arrangements, I'd like to show you your rooms."

_Something is definitely not right here, _Shikamaru thought, glancing at Neji and Shino, who felt the same, strange feeling. _It's hard to believe that we would wind up on rd. 4, find a motel located in the middle of nowhere, and live in luxury without any worries for a whole night!_

But before Shikamaru even had the chance to protest, Naruto and Kiba followed the lady straight into the hallway. "How troublesome…" Shikamaru muttered, before entering with the crowd.

The moment they entered the lengthy, dim-lit hallway, a strong aroma hit them.

"Wow…this whole place smells like lavender," Sakura said, sniffing the aroma drifting throughout the hallway.

The purple-haired lady chuckled. "Well, I didn't want to have the entire building disgust our customers, so I had to burn lavender-scented candles."

"But why does it originally smell so bad?" Neji asked, curious.

"You see," the lady began, "Our employees are…rather…eccentric, in a way, and many of them carry a very strong odor."

The girls grimaced at the thought of strange employees who never took care of their personal hygiene.

Soon, the group stopped behind the guide, who led them down the extremely long hallway right to the end. The wall at the end had several pictures hanging. The lady placed her hand on one of the smaller pictures and pushed in, revealing that it was also a hidden panel. Immediately, the wall on the left swiveled vertically. The teenagers all gaped, surprise that there are so many hidden passages.

"I hope you are not superstitious," the lady said again.

"I don't think we are," Naruto replied.

The lady smiled. "Perfect. Then, you'll room will be this one, down here."

She slid another tile and another path was open. They all followed her deeper down the path. Ino cringed at the paintings of ancient people lined across the walls. The others also seemed to be disturbed by the portraits. _Is it just me, or are the eyes following us?_

Soon, they came to a stop at another wall. The lady pressed into another tile turned it ninety-degrees counter-clockwise. The others gasped as the wall split apart, revealing a lavishly built room inside. Everyone peered in, curious of what they found. The room had the exact, same wallpaper as the lobby, the signature red clouds on black background. Even the furniture where all red or black. There was a sofa, a television, a fridge, a small dinner table, a mini lounge bar, two single and one queen-sized beds, and a bathroom. Kiba whistled, amazed that they get such a spacious room. Everyone entered, admiring how well decorated the room was.

"This is so cool guys!" Naruto jumped up and down excited. "There are loads of instant ramen in those cupboards!"

Choji went to his side. "And lots of delicious chips!"

"Well, they are all free, so you may use that. If you are satisfied with your room, I'll be leaving," the elegant lady smiled.

"Everything's nice, but," Shikamaru frowned, as he searched around the room. "Where are the windows?"

"Sir, I'm afraid the rooms with windows are all booked out."

Shikamaru nodded. "I find it strange though, if there are so many customers here, why does it seem that we are the only ones here?"

_He's a smart one, _the lady thought."You see," the lady began. "The nightly entertainments we provide to our customers are very popular, so the customers are likely enjoying their time on the other levels in this motel."

Ino squealed. "Like what sort of entertainment?"

"Do check the brochures on the table," the lady said. "It should tell you all about the events. Anyways, please do enjoy your night here. Please do call if there's something you need." With that, the purple-haired lady slid the tile back into place, closing the door in front of her.

Everyone remained silent in the room. Finally, Neji said, "Alright, any ideas what we should do?"

Naruto and Kiba leapt on one of the single sized beds. "It's time to party, people!" they shouted.

"Naruto, Kiba, get off the bed right now!" Sakura scorned them. "You two are getting the sheets dirty!"

Shikamaru nodded. "We really should think of how we should spend the night here. There are 3 beds and one sofa, and twelve of us."

Sakura and Ino squealed.

"I call first to sleep with Sasuke in the queen sized bed!" Ino called, pulling at Sasuke's right arm.

"Back off, Ino pig! Sasuke is mine tonight!" Sakura shouted, tugging at Sasuke's left arm.

"Girls," Shikamaru sighed. "Are so troublesome. I think Sasuke should – "

"Sasuke, what are you doing?" Naruto asked, finally getting off the bed.

Before he got the chance to finish, Sasuke suddenly rushed to the nearby light switch and pressed into a spot beside the light switch. A panel clicked, and the wall on his right flipped horizontally, revealing a dim-lit passage. Before anyone could stop him, Sasuke ran into the passage, the wall closing in behind him.

"What the – " Kiba stared, not believing what he just saw. "Why the hell did Sasuke just run off on his own without even knowing where he's going?"

Neji groaned. "Great, now Sasuke's gone and we have no idea where he went."

Shikamaru grabbed another brochure from the table and read out the content.

* * *

Our motel provides exclusive entertainment for people of all ages. Please read the content below to navigate:

The Swimming Pool: the best place for a date (with a shark).

The Greenhouse: exquisite gardens filled with various tiny critters!

The Central Mall: a shopping center exclusively for the next generation of models!

The Grand Kitchen: you'll be sure to enjoy the delicious food (served by the fucking butcher.)

The Eye Care Center: buy new glasses and shades now!

The Art Exhibition of Explosions: a blasting new experience for all who join!

A Child's Heaven: a happy playground with Tobi, the good boy!

The Casino: win the jackpot or give up all your money!

Everyone were speechless. "So I guess Sasuke will be in one of those paths," Shino said. "We have no choice but to try each of the paths."

Lee nodded. "Sakura, would you – "

"I'm searching for Sasuke, alone first," Sakura said, pushing Lee away from her. "But which tile do I move? I had no idea which tile beside the switch Sasuke pressed."

Shikamaru read the bottom of the brochure, before answering, "What we could do is slide the tile beneath the bedside table. It will automatically open all the doors. It was said to be used only for emergencies, but I guess this is an emergency."

Naruto got down onto the floor immediately and felt for the tile sticking out of the wall. He then pressed hard into it. At first, nothing happened. Everyone looked at each other, confused and frustrated. Then, the room became suddenly very chaotic.

Two panels beneath Naruto slid apart, revealing a long trail of staircases, leading downwards. Naruto lost his balance and he tumbled down the stairs. "Whoever invented this is a dumbass!"

As for everyone else, the walls split apart in various ways, revealing different passages. The ceiling above them folded upwards, dropping down a rope. "I, Rock Lee, accept your challenge," Rock Lee shouted before climbing upwards like a mad chimpanzee.

The wall Hinata was lying against suddenly swiveled around, spinning her to the other side.

"Hinata!" Neji shouted, running into a passage nearest to where his cousin disappeared. Tenten ran after Neji, calling after him.

Kiba got a hit on his head by a door that slammed down vertically. "Ouch! Kiba shouted, rubbing his head. "Naruto is totally right. Whoever invented those passages really is a dumbass."

Soon, everyone left the room and entered a passage, leaving Shikamaru and Ino alone. Shikamaru looked at Ino. "Aren't you going to find Sasuke too?"

Ino glared at him. "Of course I am! But still, I really need to change. Sakura wore a pretty red dress and that woman, whoever she is, looked too sexy for her own good. If I don't get changed into a dress too, I'll be kicked out before the competition even starts!"

Shikamaru sighed. _Girls really are troublesome._

Ino went into the bathroom with her pack. When she closed the door, she frowned. "Shikamaru, there isn't a lock here. Don't you dare try to peak, or else – "

"Yeah, yeah, I get it," Shikamaru sighed, not the least bit interested. "Just do whatever you want."

Lying on the sofa, Shikamaru thought, _I'm sure Sasuke didn't go through any of the passages that just popped up. I wonder where he might end up. But then, Sasuke was acting very strange all day. Something still doesn't feel right here. _

Just then, Shikamaru heard footsteps approach. Curious, he stood up to see who it was.

"Sempai," a voice sobbed. "Tobi is very very very sorry he called sempai a girly sempai. You know Tobi is a good boy. Tobi – "

The figure soon came to view. Shikamaru was surprised. The figure was someone wearing an orange mask with a black hoodie with the same red clouds pattern. He wasn't sure if he was shocked by the person's strange appearance, or how a man could seriously cry non-stop like an eight year old little kid.

"Who are you?" Shikamaru frowned.

The mysterious person suddenly stopped crying and looked up at him. "I'm Tobi! Tobi is a good boy!"

_I think I remember that name on the welcome sign and the brochure. _"Why are you here, Tobi?"

Tobi giggled. "Tobi came to find Deidara-sempai! Deidara-sempai is angry at Tobi, and Tobi wants to say sorry."

Shikamaru couldn't help but sweat drop. "I have no idea who you or this Deidara are. I suppose that you are an employee, right?"

Tobi giggled again. "Tobi isn't an employee! Tobi is a good boy – or in other words, a good ghost."

Shikamaru just stared at him strangely, completely confused.

"Let me tell you a secret, since you look like a nice friend." Leaning closer to him, Tobi whispered. "Leader wants Tobi to find the 12 new guests who are coming today."

Shikamaru decided to act as if he had no idea what was going on. "And why does your leader want you to do that?"

Tobi giggled, before his voice dropped deeper. "Leader wants us to take their souls, so we could be forever free!"

* * *

**That's the end of this chapter. I was actually planning to abandon this fanfic, but the reviews were really nice, so I felt too guilty to do that. I've decided to continue only if you, my readers, think I should. Please review to tell me what you think, how I could improve on it, or what ideas you think I should include in my future works. Thanks!**


End file.
